metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming the Archetype
Becoming the Archetype is a Christian metal band on Solid State Records that formed in 1999 out of Dacula, Georgia. Their name refers to the Bible verse Genesis 1:26 which reads, "God said, 'Let us make man in our image'"(The Message Bible). This reflects the band's Christian beliefs that since, according to the Christian faith, Jesus Christ was the only person to ever be sinless, he was the archetype of humanity.http://becomingthearchetype.com/profile.php History Before joining Solid State Records, they existed as a band called The Remnant and released an independent self-titled album. In December 2004, the band signed with Solid State and released their first nation-wide album Terminate Damnation in 2005. The album blended elements of progressive metal, thrash, and extreme metal with their metalcore sound. In early 2006, the band announced that long-time guitarist Jon Star would be leaving the band to pursue a career in recording. He was replaced with Alex Kenis who is also a member of the death metal band Aletheian. In April/May, the band was featured on the Hell Freezes Over Tour with Aletheian, Inked in Blood, and Society's Finest. In June, the band joined Demon Hunter, Zao, August Burns Red, and Spoken on the month-long Undying Tour, which ended at Cornerstone Festival. The band then toured with Himsa and later joined Arsis and Demiricous in the late summer through early fall. The first tour of 2007 for BTA was a 24 date run in Europe with The Chariot and Shaped by Fate during the months of January and February. It was announced on July 30, that longtime guitarist Sean Cunningham would be leaving the band to pursue his last semester in college and pursue a full-time career. In the fall, the band went back into the studio with producer Andreas Magnusson (The Agony Scene, Scarlet, The Black Dahlia Murder, Calico System, Twelve Tribes). Their newest album, entitled The Physics of Fire, was released May 8th, 2007. The band has stated that their new album will take a more progressive shift while keeping their death metal sound. On April 13, 2008, Becoming the Archetype announced that they will be entering the studio in July to record their third full length album. The band recently confirmed studio time with producer Devin Townsend and the album is tentatively titled Dichotomy. Specific recording dates and track listing to be released in May.BTA to records in July. MySpace. On June 30, 2008, They joining to Sixpence None The Richer on reunion show on late 2007. On July 2, 2008, Jason Wisdom announced that Alex Kenis was playing his last show with BTA. He also said long time guitarist Jon Star will be rejoining the band and will be recording on the new album. On 2010, Their fourth full-length album on early 2011. On 2011, Chris their fifth album on I Am on September 18, 2012. Members * Chris McGane - vocals (2012-persent) * Seth Hecox - Guitar, Keys (2004-persent) * Daniel Gailey - lead guitar (2010-persent) * Codey Watkins - bass (2012-persent) * Chris Heaton - drums (2012-persent) Former members * Wes Gaither - Bass (2000-2003) * Jason Wisdom - bass, vocals (1999-2011) * Jon Star - guitar (1999-2006, 2008-2010) * Jacob Franklin - Guitar (2001-2004) * Brandon Lopez - drums (2008) * Sean Cunningham - Guitar (1999-2006) * Brent "Duck" Duckett - Drums (1999-2008, 2008-2011)) * Alex Kenis - Guitar, Vocals (2006 - 2008) Discography As The Remnant * The Remnant - (2003) (self-released) * Death, Destruction, and Mayhem (demo) - (2004) (self-released) As Becoming the Archetype * Terminate Damnation - (August 30, 2005) (Solid State Records) * The Physics of Fire - (May 8, 2007) (Solid State Records) * Dichotomy - (November 25, 2008)(Solid State Records) * Celestial Completion - (March 29, 2011)(Solid State Records) * I Am - (October 2012)(Solid State Records) External links *Official site *Official MySpace *Becoming the Archetype at Metal-Archives *Solid State Records Category:American christian metal musical groups Category:American christian death metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:Bands